The consequences of kissing a frog
by KrazeeeeeeeKatieeeeeeeee
Summary: Set after the episode Long ago. the aftermath that comes from kissing a frog should be good, especially if the knight is hot right? Maddie's not so sure.
1. Confusing thoughts and forest walks

This is my first power ranger fanfic so just let me know what you think. Also I think maddie and daggeron make such a cute couple. Anyways I just watched the episode long ago... so enjoy.

Also I do not own power rangers it belongs to Saban then Disney then Saban again

**The consequences of kissing a frog**

Maddie was so confused. She knew she shouldn't feel this way but she just couldn't help it. She knew he probably didn't return any of her feelings but she still couldn't stop. All she kept thinking about was how that slimy little green frog that had been terrorising her for the past week had saved her from jester the pester, and how she had kissed the thing that she had been scared of all her life since Vida had put one down her back when they were kids, and how that frog had transformed into a human and not just any human but a knight who had fought in the great battle twenty years ago. So now here she was sat at work daydreaming about that certain knight, who had introduced himself as Daggeron, because she had a stupid little school girl crush on him. Great!

That was how Xander had found her an hour later, lost in thought not doing any work.

"Hey Maddie... earth to Maddie... anybody home... hellooooooooooooooooo"

"What is it Xander" maddie replied snapping back into the real world

"Udonna called and said Daggeron wanted to do some training with us, isn't that cool?"

"Training...Daggeron...cool... yeah, sure" maddie said, panicking

"You ok maddie?"Xander asked "you seem a little out of sorts"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about yesterday's battle, that's all" maddie said trying to put Xander at ease. While inside she was falling apart at having to see him again so soon.

"I know it was surprise wasn't it? But I at least is was a good one and it's nice for Udonna to have her friend back

"Yeah it is and daggeron seems really nice" replied maddie really really nice she said to herself silently "shall we go"

"Sure".

_That day after training with daggeron_

Maddie was sat on a rock in the forest once again thinking about a certain knight. It seemed like no matter what she did she couldn't get him off her mind. She scowled in frustration

"What have the trees done to deserve that" a voice she knew only too well for having met him only a few days ago, said jokingly

She jumped about a mile in the air when she heard his voice, and landed on the ground beside the rock with a thump.

"My Lady are you alright" all the teasing gone from his voice as he hurried to see is she was okay

"Yes I'm fine "she replied, feeling extremely stupid

"Good, is there a reason you are out in the forest alone?, there are all sorts of dangerous creatures out here my lady" daggeron said standing up and bringing maddie with him.

Being the klutz that she is she stumbled and ended up slamming right into him and knocking them off their feet.

As maddie got her bearings back she realised she laid on top of daggeron, which she found that she liked that position very much.

Apologising profoundly she quickly got up and made sure her feet were planted firmly on the ground

Meanwhile daggeron found himself smiling at the bumbling girl as she apologised over and over again. He also couldn't forget how comfortable it was with her laid on top of him but he quickly tried to push that thought out of his head

"Lady Madison its quite alright the fault was entirely mine" daggeron said trying to reassure the clearly embarrassed girl.

"more like entirely mine but thank you for catching me all the same, now you were saying something about why I shouldn't be in the forest alone?" maddie said changing the subject to avoid further embarrassment.

"I was saying there are all sorts of dangerous creatures in the forest" daggeron said equally happy to be changing the subject

"Yes well I can take care of myself I am a power ranger after all" maddie said defensively whilst inside she was glowing at the thought that he was worried about her "and what where you doing out in the forest on your own anyway?"

Daggeron smiled as she redirected his own question back at him and said "of course you can take care of yourself I never doubted that and I was just taking a stroll through the forest and was on my way back to rootcore when I saw you sat on that rock and I thought I'd come and see were okay"

"Oh" was the genius reply that maddie came up with

"Would you like to accompany me back to rootcore?" daggeron asked, being the gentleman he was raised to be

"Sure" maddie said and began to walk with him in the direction of rootcore

As they walked they talked and daggeron wanted to know all about the human world which he knew very little of and in turn maddie asked all about being a knight and what the magical realm was like before the Great War. Before they knew it they were back at rootcore and their conversation came to an awkward stop.

"Well I should be getting home vida will probably be getting worried about me" maddie said not wanting to leave at all

"Yes I'm sure your right" daggeron replied wishing they could talk for longer.

With another awkward pause maddie looked around and said bye to daggeron before walking into the tree to take her home. As she reached the human realm maddie thought about the old children's fairy tale about a princess who kisses a frog who turns into a prince. Well maddie thought wryly mine turned out to be a knight but she couldn't help but wish they could live happily ever after even though she knew it wasn't going to happen.

_Back in the magical realm _

Daggeron watched as maddie walked through the tree and thought back over their conversations together and he couldn't help but get a fluttery feeling in his gut when he thought about her pretty blue eyes and the way her skin felt when she fell on top of him. "What does this mean?" he asked himself as he walked into rootcore.

So what do you guys think? Was it any good and shall a keep this as a oneshot or should I turn it into a story let me know please review


	2. Knight in Gold Armour

AN-thanks to MidnightMoonWarrior for coming up with a better summary for my story and for convincing me to continue it as a story not just a one-shot. Just to let you know I am still in school so I don't know how often I will be updating but I will do it as often as my inspiration lets me. So here it is the second chapter of **the consequences of kissing a frog. **Also I do not and never will own power rangers.

Maddie was once again sat in the back room at work lost in thought. It seemed to her like it was becoming a habit. It had been a couple of days since she had her chat with daggeron in the forest and ever since she's been thinking about him more than ever. She knew she had to stop but she just couldn't and it was driving her insane.

She was interrupted from her musings by her cell phone beeping telling her that a monster was attacking the city. She ran out of the back room to see the others all abandon what they were doing. As they ran out they quickly made their excuses to Toby.

"Break time boss" Xander said, flashing a smile as he went

"Doctors appointment" was nicks great excuse

"Family emergency" maddie and vida said together looking over their shoulders as they spoke

"Following the crowd" chip said for lack of better retort.

When they reached the plaza they morphed strait away and went head on into battle. It was a tough fight and the monster had strong armour so a lot of their blows just bounced back on them. They were getting their buts kicked when the monster, Armourer, sent a huge blast that sent nick, chip, vida and xander flying onto the ground. Maddie was the only one left standing.

She knew she couldn't give up so she kept fighting hoping that the others would get back on their feet soon. As she glanced over her shoulder she saw them trying to get up but they looked beat. She was in trouble. She landed a roundhouse kick that should've incapacitated the monster least for a short period of time; however he seemed totally unfazed by it. In fact it just made him angrier so he put all of his power into a blast that sent maddie sprawling in the opposite direction from the others. The blow was so powerful that it left her demorphed.

Maddie was a little bit scared now. Well more than a bit. The monster was advancing on her and she couldn't move to defend herself. She heard the others calling out to him, to try to get his attention;

"Hey metal head why don't you come and show us what you're made of" xander spoke in a teasing manner

"Are you so weak that you can only pick on a vulnerable girl" nick exclaimed, challenge in his voice

Maddie new that they were only trying to help her but nicks comment made her angry, she was the one that continued the fight when they couldn't, didn't that make her just as strong as the guys are regardless of whether she was a girl or not.

But she couldn't think about that now. Armourer had ignored all attempts to distract him and now he was getting painfully close to her.

All of sudden there was a blinding gold light and Armourer was across the plaza, face down in a plant pot. Maddie looked up to see daggeron towering over her.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked, truly worried for her safety

The reply maddie had got stuck in her throat when she looked into daggeron's eyes. She had never realislied how deep they were before now. His eyes seem to be clouded with worry and concern, and what startled her more was that the worry and concern was all for her. As she looked into his onyx orbs she saw something else, something hiding just behind the worry and concern. She wobbled on her feat a bit and when a strong hand came out to steady her she got a look at was.

"Maddie are you alright?" daggeron's voice broke her out of her thoughts

"Yes fine I-"maddie's response was cut off when Armourer came back into the battle with a loud bang.

"Stay here" daggeron told her urgently. She tried to tell him that she was fine to fight but he cut her off before she spoke a single word.

"No maddie, just stay here" his voice was thick with command and all maddie could do was reply a meek "okay"

So maddie just stood there and with nothing to do she went back to the thoughts she was having when Armourer interrupted them.

Maddie knew that she liked daggeron more than she should and she knew that he would never like her that way. At least she thought she knew that until she looked in his eyes which told a different story. In his eyes she had sworn she saw, she could be wrong, but thought she had seen love in them. That is what made her sit out of the fight; she was just too shocked to move.

Maddie thought like this for some time. Her brain kept trying to tell her heart that daggeron could not possibly love her while her heart kept trying to tell her brain that daggeron might like her more than she thinks he likes her.

All of a sudden she was yanked out of her internal argument by everyone talking at her at once.

"Maddie are you ok" was the one that registered first and that was from xander

"Yeah I'm fine" was her quick reply but not exactly the truth. She really looked at everyone for the first time and saw that everyone was demorphed. It seemed she had missed the zord fight as well. Huh.

"Are you sure maddie?" vida asked uncertainly "you're still sat on the ground"

"What" maddie exclaimed and realised v was right, she was still sat on the ground exactly where daggeron had left her. "Oh right, yeah"

Maddie stood up but she saw her vision go blurry and she felt herself start to fall back down again. She braced herself for the impact but before she hit the ground strong arms wrapped around her and the last thing she remembered before she passed out was feeling completely safe knowing who those arms belonged to.

What did ya think? Please Review if you do I'll try and upload quicker


	3. Nighttime Terrors

Okay so I'm sorry for the incredible long time between updates it's just that I've been so busy with school work and stuff that I had literally no time to write so anyway here is chapter 3. Also I do not own power rangers if I did I would have made it so maddie and daggeron had way more 'moments' together.

_**Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take, baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away.**_

_Maddie smiled as she heard the lyrics to her favourite song and rested he head against the chest of the man in front of her. 'This is the happiest day of my life' she thought to herself silently, glancing up to the meet the eyes of her new husband._

'_Are you okay?' he asks, knowing the answer to the question already. 'Never better' she replied, not failing to amaze him. _

_All of a sudden there was a huge crash followed moments later by loud, girlish screams. The lights flickered on and off before finally deciding to stay off. Guests were running around with frightened looks on their faces, afraid of what was to come. A ear-splitting crack resounded on the walls right before the ceiling caved in. In the destruction maddie had lost sight of her husband and she was now getting panicked as she couldn't see him. _

_She shouted out for hi, starting to panic when he didn't reply. She scanned the room for him, or what was left of it, and her eyes eventually landed on the sight of his handsome face. For a fraction of a moment she felt relief spread across her face until she actually looked at him. She ran to him taking his mangled body in her arms as she sat down heavily on the floor. 'Please wake up, please wake up' she begged as tear poured down her face. There was a flash out light in the door way and as it faded a silhouette was cast against the wall. A man stepped forwards from the blinding light and looked directly into maddie's eyes. _

'_He's gone Madison' the stranger spoke, no hit of regret in his voice 'you're coming with me'_

'_Over my dead body Nick' Maddie replied drawing strength into her voice._

'_No, over his' Nick replied with an evil smirk on his face. _

_Maddie glanced down to look at her husband's face one last time. A tear drop fell on to his handsome face as he took his last, laboured breath. _

' _I love you Daggeron' She whispered one last time before glancing up into nicks eyes and opening her mouth she screamed._

"" Maddie awoke screaming. 

**Sorry its short but I didn't want to ruin it by continuing and also I've lost my plan for this story so I don't know where it's going yet but I will get there I promise. Please review it means the world to me and also I don't have a beta but if you want to be it pm me and let me know xxxx**____


	4. Nighttime Terrors - Part Two

Hi really really really sorry for the late update I know it's been like 3 months but I hope that people are still following the story. So Enjoy. P.S please keep reading even if you think it's the same as chapter 3.

_**Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take, baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away.**_

_Daggeron couldn't help but smile as he heard the first lyrics to his wedding song. He should have known that his new wife would pick this song; it was her favorite after all. _

_He gazed around the room at all of his friends gathered there to help them celebrate their special day and then down at his new bride in his arms. He had never thought it was possible to be as happy as he was today. It was the happiest moment of his life._

"_Are you okay?" he asks, although he can already guess the 'never better' that she responds with. It still amazes him how in synch they are with each other._

_All of a sudden there was a huge crash followed moments later by loud, girlish screams. The lights flickered on and off before finally deciding to stay off. Guests were running around with frightened looks on their faces, afraid of what was to come. All Daggeron heard was an ear-splitting crack before the ceiling caved in on top of him._

_He felt a sharp pain in his chest and he knew then and there that he wasn't going to survive he just prayed that Maddie had gotten herself safely away from the danger. A shadow passed over his face and, with what little strength he had left, looked up to see who it was. The shock that coursed through him then was enough to stop a man heart. He thought he'd never see that person again and his fear for Maddie's wellbeing reached new heights._

"_Nick" he gasped out trying the draw the imposter's attention towards himself and away from his new wife._

_Nick bent down, touched his chest and smiled at the blood he felt there. " I would of loved the pleasure of killing you myself Daggeron but murder gets so….messy" He laughed " At least this way Maddie can't blame me entirely for your death". "thanks for laying down and making taking back what's rightfully mine so easy." With that Nick stood up and retreated from Daggeron's point of view, but not before saying "after all you stole her from me first didn't you"._

_Daggeron's fear kept him conscious throughout Nick's speech but now he felt his awareness slipping and the darkness overtook him he felt a tear drop fall on his face and a faintly whispered 'I love you Daggeron' before he took his last labored breath. _

Daggeron woke up startled and sweating and it took him a few minutes to remember where he was. He let the lingering memories of the nightmare wash over him slowly as he tried to work out what it was that woke him up. As the full memory of the dream came to him he realized that his feelings for Maddie ran much deeper than he thought and furthermore that Maddie could never find out the truth.

**I know its short again but I felt like it needed to be done feel free to disagree. So what do think any good and I know you probably hate me right now not updating in so long but I will try to be faster next time xPLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO ME AND MIGHT INSPIRE ME TO WRITE FASTER (or not you never know :D)**


End file.
